A King Among Wizards
by Anatala
Summary: While trying to escape his abusive father, Draco stumbles into a world that will change his life, and the entire wizarding world forever. HPChronicles of Narnia Fusion
1. Chapter 1

**A King Among Wizards**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia, They belong to their respective authors, both of whom I greatly respect and admire.

A/N: This story is a fusion of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe and Harry Potter, I had to change some of the things about the story because I was going from four main characters to one, so that is why some of it is a little off.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I want to know if I should continue this story or not.

Enjoy!

_Prologue_

Draco Malfoy looked cautiously behind him. He was on summer break between his fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father had managed to bribe his way out of being sent to Azkaban. That meant that Draco was trapped at home with his father for three months. The war was getting worse. More muggles and muggleborn were dying. Murders were happening every day; people were helpless to stop it. It wasn't safe anywhere. Voldemort was steadily gaining strength and followers. Now, Lucious Malfoy was eager to get his only son and heir to follow the dark lord too.

Draco refused.

His father had been mad at his son's reluctance to accept the Dark Mark. Draco hadn't outright told his father that he didn't want to join Voldemort, if he had he wouldn't be alive now. None the less, he acted reluctant around his father, claiming feelings of inadequacy, youth, and inexperience. As a result, the beatings that Draco had suffered his entire life at the hands of his father went from being painful to life threatening.

Draco tried to be as quiet as humanly possible. Not only had he managed to anger his father again, but his father was hosting a meeting of Death Eaters at the Malfoy Mansion and had vowed to make his son an example after Draco had disobeyed his father in their presence.

Draco froze, terrified when he heard a floorboard creak behind him. Turning around cautiously, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only one of the many house elves.

"DRACO! GET DOWN HERE! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME IN FRONT OF THEM!" Lucious voice screamed through the echoing halls of the enormous mansion.

Draco stiffened. He had to find somewhere to hide and fast. He entered the first unlocked door he found. Slamming and locking the door behind him, Draco tried to calm his erratic breathing. He was sure his father was going to kill him this time. Draco broke himself out of his stupor; a locked door wasn't going stop his father. Frantically looking around, Draco came to a terrifying realization.

The room was empty!

The only thing that stood in the room was a large wardrobe that stood against the far wall. It was magnificent, made of red apple wood, intricate patterns covering the front of it. His father had acquired it recently, inheriting it from an old, eccentric professor who had been a friend of his father. It was odd because the old man had been a muggle. His father despised muggles. Yet somehow, he had been close enough friends with the professor to have inherited this. Draco didn't understand it. Unfortunately this was the only place to hide.

Cautiously, Draco approached the wardrobe. He could feel a strange power emanating from the wardrobe, it was calling to him, drawing him closer. He reached out his hand slowly toward the handle that bore the shape of a lion's head. Opening the door a crack, he peeked inside. There seemed to be a strange light coming from the back of the wardrobe.

CRASH!

"DRACO!" Lucious cried through the halls. He was getting closer.

With one final backward glance, Draco stepped into the wardrobe.

_Chapter 1_

Draco knelt in the wardrobe, hugging his knees in the hope to stop them from shaking. He could hear his father getting closer. It was only a matter of time before he was discovered. Creeping back farther in the wardrobe as he heard another crash that undoubtedly came from his father, Draco was surprised at how large the wardrobe was.

Old fur coats hung around him, smelling suspiciously of moth balls. He felt behind him for the back wall of the wardrobe. He felt nothing but more fur coats. Draco kept moving farther back, the voice of his father becoming fainter as he did.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Draco, poking his finger on something sharp. Looking behind him, he noticed a tree branch. "Odd."

No longer worried about his father finding him, Draco began forcing his way through. The coats gave way to tree branches, which after a bit of jostling, gave way to an empty clearing in the middle of a forest.

Pine trees stood all around him, everything was blanketed in snow. It was silent except for the rustle of the branches in the light breeze. A feeling of being profoundly alone crept over Draco. He wrapped his arms around himself, but whether from the cold, or the loneliness, he didn't know.

"Where am I?" whispered Draco in wonder. He glanced back from where he had come from. He stared at it for a very long time. His eyes filled fear and resentment, suddenly changing after several minutes, filling with anger and determination. "I don't care where I am, as long as I don't ever have to go back."

With that, he turned toward the clearing and strode confidently away from his past.

He didn't know how long or how far he had wandered aimlessly. All he knew was that he was cold, very cold. He hadn't been able to stop shaking for a while. His teeth chattered and could no longer feel his fingers or toes.

The endless trees gave way to what seemed to be a small clearing, in the center of which stood an old lamppost. The flame inside of it flickered brightly giving the area a small feeling of warmth.

"If there's a lamppost, there must be people around," muttered Draco. "Maybe if I stay here, someone will come along."

With that, Draco sat down in the snow, leaning against the lamppost. He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him, pulling at his eyelids. The cold was about to claim him, his shivering had almost stopped completely.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" a worried voice floated through the calm winter air. Draco didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded pleasant. He couldn't seem to gather the energy to open his eyes and look at the owner of the voice. "Oh, you poor thing. Let me take you home and get you warmed up."

Draco could feel himself being lifted up by a pair of strong yet oddly furry arms. A brief wave of vertigo washed over him and soon he knew nothing but darkness.

The first thing that he was aware of was the sound of someone humming. The darkness slowly receded and he found that he was no longer cold. In fact he felt quite warm. He was lying in a bed. He couldn't seem to remember how he got there. Opening his eyes he found himself in a room that was filled with the warm orange glow of firelight.

The deep humming drifted to him again. Blinking he became aware of another presence in the room with him. It was a faun. He stared at it with still blurry eyes. Even among wizards fauns were simply myths, but now he somehow found himself in the company of one.

"Oh, you're awake I see," the faun said. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it. You were near froze to death when I found you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes," replied Draco his eyes never leaving the faun. The faun left the room briefly returning seconds later with a tray in his hands that held two tea cups.

Draco tried to sit up but found himself weak and stiff. The faun quickly place the tray down on the table and rushed over to help him sit up, placing several pillows behind him.

"Thank you," replied Draco, still staring at the faun. The faun just smiled and nodded before returning to the tray containing the tea. He picked up a cup and walked back over to Draco handing the bedridden boy a cup. Accepting the cup, the faun smiled at Draco again, then went to retrieve his own tea. When both were settled with tea, Draco in the bed, the faun by the fire, the faun looked at Draco.

"It's curious, trying to figure out exactly what you are," the faun said quietly. "You don't look like a fairy, but you don't have the ears of an elf. You're too big to be a dwarf, I must say, I don't think I've every seen a creature quite like you. What exactly are you?"

Draco looked at the faun with a very confused look on his face. "I'm human. You've never come across a human before? How is that?"

"Human?" the faun replied in surprise. "You mean, you're a son of Adam?"

"My father's name isn't Adam," replied Draco, thoroughly confused.

"It doesn't matter what your fathers name is, but you are, in fact, human?" insisted the faun.

"Yes, that's what I said," replied Draco. He had decided that fauns were very peculiar creatures and it was perhaps better that he had never encountered one before. "Why? How is it that you don't know what a human is?"

"It's just that we don't get many humans in this part," replied the faun, staring at Draco in wonder.

"Where exactly am I?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, you're in my house on the very northernmost edge of Narnia," replied the faun. "And how terribly rude of me, my name is Mr. Tomnus."

"Draco Malfoy," Draco replied curtly, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of a Narnia before. "What is Narnia?"

"You don't know of Narnia?" asked Mr. Tomnus in disbelief. "My dear child, you are in Narnia. It used to be the greatest kingdom anywhere; that is until the White Witch took over. Ever since she became queen, Narnia has been locked in an eternal winter."

Draco sipped at his tea deep in thought. He had never heard of Narnia, but if he hadn't then that probably meant that his father hadn't either. Maybe he was safe here.

"Why were you out in the snow all alone?" Mr. Tomnus asked, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"I lost my way," Draco replied taking another sip of his tea.

"Then I should help you find your way back. If the White Witch finds out that you're here, then your life could be in danger. The White Witch doesn't like humans. Besides, your family must be worried, you should go back to them," said Mr. Tomnus.

"NO!" Draco cried. Seeing Mr. Tomnus's startled reaction to his outburst, he became embarrassed. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to remain lost."

Mr. Tomnus didn't say anything. He stared at Draco for a while, glancing briefly at the bruises that covered the pale boy's arms. Understanding crept into his eyes and he nodded.

Draco stayed in bed the rest of that day and through the night. The next day he was able to get out of bed and help Mr. Tomnus with the dishes.

A loud banging sounded at the door, accompanying it was the growls of what sounded like wolves.

"Secret police, open up!" called a gruff voice through the door. "We heard that you were seen carrying a son of Adam. You know it's illegal to associate with humans, now open up!"

Mr. Tomnus became very pale. He grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him to a small hole in the wall. He shoved Draco into the hole.

"No matter what happens, don't leave from this spot until they leave," Mr. Tomnus begged. He then moved a large basket over top of Draco, closed the door, and moved a large dresser in front of it. "No matter what."

Just then a loud crash echoed through the fauns home as the door was broken down.

_Chapter 2_

It had been silent for a while now. Draco shuddered as he remembered he sounds of the door breaking down. Growls had filled the small space. He had heard the secret police taunt and threaten Mr. Tomnus. They had then attacked the faun, carrying him off screaming. The sounds of them tearing the house apart still rang in his ears. Flashbacks to raids his father had dragged him on ran through his head. But as asked, he did nothing. He wasn't sure he could have done anything. The secret police had mentioned that when they found Draco, they were going to kill him.

"Why did I ever think I'd be safe anywhere?" Draco muttered to himself. Bringing his knees up to his chest, silent tears streamed down his face. He sat like that for a very long time.

Finally, he decided that sitting there was going to do nothing. Sitting up, he felt his way through the total darkness to the small door. Pushing on it, he found that it wouldn't budge. He pushed on it harder, but it still wouldn't move. After ramming his shoulder against it for what seemed like an hour, the door finally opened enough for him to squeeze through.

Stepping out of that small cupboard, he saw for the first time the damage. Broken dishes littered the floor everywhere. Broken furniture lay scattered, everything was destroyed. On one wall, a piece of paper was attached with a knife.

Reading it briefly, it said that Mr. Tomnus had been taken by the secret police on orders of the White Witch for associating with humans.

Draco didn't know what to think. He had never been someplace where it was illegal to just be human. But then he wasn't surprised, his father killed people on a regular basis just because they didn't possess magic.

Suddenly Draco was scared. These people would kill him if they found him. He didn't even know where he was.

Draco cautiously stepped through the broken door out into the snow. He wasn't sure if the secret police were still around or not. There seemed to be nothing but rocks and trees.

"Pssst," came a sound.

Draco looked around for its origin, but saw nothing but a single bird perched in the tree.

"Pssst," the bird said again.

Draco's eyes opened wide. He stepped closer, staring at the bird in astonishment. A sudden rustling in the bushes caused Draco to jump. His wide eyes stared in fear at the moving bush, praying that it wasn't the secret police coming back to retrieve him.

A beaver stepped out of the bush. Draco released the breath he had been holding.

"Only a beaver," he whispered.

The beaver slowly approached him. Draco curiously watched it as it came closer.

"You're the son of Adam then?" it asked.

Draco's eyes widened and he stepped back in shock only to trip on a root buried in the snow and to land flat on his butt.

"Well then, we should get going," the beaver said, turning back the direction it had come from.

"Going! Go where? How is it you can talk?" cried Draco staring in shock at the creature.

"Boy, you're in Narnia, all the creatures can talk, and as to where we are going, we're going to my house. It's not safe here, the White Witches forces may return. She has spy's everywhere. Even the trees are on her side," the beaver replied. It turned once again and headed off into the woods.

Draco, recovering from his shock, got up and began to follow it.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Soon Draco was freezing once again. Why couldn't he ever seem to remember to grab a coat?

"Why does the White Witch want to kill humans, Beaver?" asked Draco.

"Not here," Beaver replied. "When we get to my home, I'll explain everything."

They reached the top of a ridge and looked down into a small valley where there stood a small pile of logs that seemed to have light coming out of it.

"There she is, home sweet home," Beaver said. He turned and looked at Draco briefly. "Boy, you're turning blue, hurry up now, we'll get you warmed up soon enough."

Draco nodded, unable to say anything for his teeth were chattering too much. By the time they descended into the valley it was almost dark.

As they approached Beavers home, another beaver stepped out to meet them.

"Beaver, why didn't you tell me were having company? I could have done my hair. Now I look a mess," Mrs. Beaver said, somewhat flustered by the unexpected guest.

"You always look lovely dear," Mr. Beaver said. "But now's not the time, the boy is half froze."

"You're right, come in, come in," Mrs. Beaver said, ushering Draco inside.

Draco quickly obliged, immediately walking over to sit by the fire.

"Oh my," whispered Mrs. Beaver from the doorway where she stood with Mr. Beaver. "The prophecy is finally being fulfilled. We do have hope after all. I never thought I'd live to see this day."

After Draco had turned a few shades less blue, Mrs. Beaver had him sit down at the table, offering him a cup of tea and some food.

"Could you tell me what's going on?" asked Draco. "Why does the White Witch want to kill me?"

"Because of a prophecy made a very long time ago. The prophecy says that when Narnia is covered in white, a son of Adam will return to sit on the golden throne and free Narnia from an eternal winter. The White Witch has kept Narnia locked in winter for over a hundred years. And I heard that Aslan himself is on the move," said Mr. Beaver.

"Who's Aslan? What does this all have to do with me?" asked Draco putting down his cup.

"Aslan is the great lion, the high king of Narnia, and you are the one mentioned in the prophecy. You're the one who will battle the White Witch and free all of Narnia," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Me? No way, prophecies and saving the world are for people like Potter, not me. I'm nobody," replied Draco. "How can you be certain it's me anyway? It could be talking about anyone."

"Oh, it's talking about you alright. There hasn't been a son of Adam in Narnia for hundreds of years. You're the first," said Mr. Beaver staring into Draco's eyes.

"Sorry, find someone else," said Draco, hanging his head. "I went from one war straight into another, I can't do it."

"The world you come from is pretty bad isn't it?" asked Mrs. Beaver, compassion filling her eyes as she looked at the boy.

"You have no idea how bad it is," whispered Draco.

"Well child, it'd be best if you got some sleep," Mrs. Beaver said. "We'll speak again in the morning."

"Alright," Draco said. He laid down on the pile of blankets that Mrs. Beaver had placed by the fire and was soon fast asleep.

BANG!

Draco jerked awake as a loud pounding echoed from all the walls of the Beaver's house. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came running into the room.

"They've found us," Mr. Beaver whispered in horror. "How could they have known you were here?"

"I don't know," replied Draco.

"We must get out of here," Mrs. Beaver pleaded.

"We'll take the tunnels," Mr. Beaver said. "This way."

Draco followed the Beaver's to a small opening at the back of the small house. Mr. Beaver ushered Mrs. Beaver and Draco inside.

"Hurry, follow the tunnels, it'll lead us to Badgers," Mr. Beaver said, pulling the door to the tunnel closed behind them.

Draco had to crawl through the tunnels since they were so short. He didn't know how long he had been crawling, but his knees were beginning to hurt and he was having a hard time finding his way in the darkness.

"We're almost there," whispered Mr. Beaver. A sudden noise in the tunnels behind them caused the three to stop. "They're in the tunnels. Hurry!"

They took off running, or in Draco's case crawling, as fast as they could. Finally they reached the exit. Mr. Beaver, Mrs. Beaver, and Draco pulled themselves out into the snow. Draco helped Mr. Beaver pull a barrel over the entrance to the tunnel.

Turning around, Draco saw a small village, but in it were a wide range of stone statues of different animals.

"Oh no," Mr. Beaver said, placing a hand over his mouth in shock. "Badger," he said, walking toward a statue of a badger.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver said, placing a sympathetic hand on Mr. Beavers shoulder.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" asked Draco, confused.

"It's the White Witch, it's her evil magic. She turns everyone who stands against her to stone," spat Mr. Beaver angrily. "That's why you being here is so important. You must stop her, it's our only hope."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can," replied Draco.

The bush behind them moved. All three turned to stare at the intruder. A fox climbed out of the bushes.

"I'm too late," the fox said.

"Fox what are you doing here?" Mr. Beaver asked the newcomer.

"I've been sent by Aslan," Fox said. "Yes, I've met him. He's on the move. He has sent me to gather an army. He's set up base at the Stone Table."

Fox then looked up and saw Draco standing there. His eyes widened, then he bowed low.

"Your Majesty," Fox said. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Draco stared at Fox with an unreadable expression on his face. "Don't bow to me. I'm not worthy to have anyone bow to me."

The barrel burst apart at that moment, and a group of wolves came and surrounded the group.

"Give up the human," growled the lead wolf.

"Never," cried Mr. Beaver.

"Give up the human or you'll all die," demanded the wolf again.

"I'll die defending my king," Mr. Beaver said defiantly, stepping between Draco and the wolves.

"NO!" cried Draco. They all turned to stare at him. "I'll go with you."

"But my lord?" cried Fox.

"I said I'll go with them," Draco repeated, a determined look entering his eyes.

"Good," the wolf growled. "Follow me."

Draco nodded, looking at the two beavers and the fox one last time, followed the wolves toward the mountains.

_Chapter 3_

Draco stood in front of a huge castle that seemed to be made of ice. He was still surrounded by the pack of wolves. The lead wolf shouted something and the huge ice doors began to slowly open.

He followed the wolves through a garden filled with more frozen statues of all kinds of creatures. There were centaurs, fauns, great cats, bears, every kind of creature imaginable, locked in a prison of stone. Draco shuddered staring into the faces to those creatures.

"Hurry up," ordered the wolf from the top of the stairs. Draco forced himself to look away and follow the wolves deeper into the castle.

After going through a maze of ice hallways and up countless stairs, Draco found himself in a large room devoid of anything but an empty throne.

"Wait here," ordered the wolf again.

Draco stood nervously waiting until a woman with pale white skin, white hair, and wearing a white dress entered into the room. Draco wished he had his wand, but he had lost it back when he first entered into Narnia.

"So you are the rumored Prince of Narnia," the White Witch said after sitting down in her throne made of ice.

"I am not a Prince my lady," said Draco bowing to her as he had done so many times to Voldemort.

"I didn't tell you to speak!" yelled the White Witch. "Guards, take him to the dungeons. I want the Prince to freeze."

A small dwarf with a long beard appeared, drawing a knife, he forced Draco out of the throne room and down into the dungeons where he was placed in a cell made entirely of ice and shackled.

Draco didn't know how long he had been there; all he knew was that now familiar feeling of being way to cold was sinking in. The sound of chains clinking caused him to look up into the next cell.

"Mr. Tomnus!" exclaimed Draco when he got a good look at who occupied the next cell.

"Draco!" Mr. Tomnus said. "Why is that every time I see you you're near half froze to death? I was hoping they wouldn't catch you."

"They didn't catch me," said Draco, hanging his head. "I gave myself up."

"What!" Mr. Tomnus exclaimed. "Why?"

"If I didn't, they would have killed the beavers," replied Draco.

"You may have saved their lives, but you've condemned all of Narnia to death if you die," said Mr. Tomnus.

The door to the dungeons suddenly opened causing both Draco and the faun to look up at the White Witch that had just entered.

"Take the faun and give him his punishment," ordered the Queen. A manitar walked in and dragged the faun out of the dungeon.

"No, don't," protested Draco.

"I'll spare him, if you tell where Aslan is making his camp," ordered the Queen.

Draco's eyes darted frantically between the White Witch and Mr. Tomnus. He didn't know what to do. Finally hanging his head, Draco said, "The Stone Table."

Mr. Tomnus's eyes filled with disappointment as he was hauled off.

"Thank you," the White Witch said. "I won't kill you, yet."

"What about Mr. Tomnus?" demanded Draco.

"You didn't really expect me to keep him alive did you?" the Queen said. Laughing she left the dungeon.

As Draco watched her leave, his eyes filled with sadness and pain. He chocked back a sob as he realized what he had just done. Mr. Tomnus was right, he condemned them all to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi everybody, I'm finally back. Sorry that this took so long. I had a really bad case of writers block, followed by three months without a computer, followed by two months of waiting for my parents to mail me my notebook that I had written the next chapters in.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own it.

This chapter is dedicated to my adoring fans, all three of you!

Enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

Draco jerked awake as the door to his cell slammed open. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked up at the Queen who was towering over him, scowling at him.

"Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused me?" she asked. "Because of you, I have to fight a war to defend my reign. Well I won't have it. We will go and meet Aslan's army, and you will come with us so that you might see how traitors are treated."

Beginning to leave she said, "Bring him."

The Minotaur, which had been standing in the cell with her, reached and yanked Draco up by the collar of his shirt. Draco yelped, struggling against his captor, but to no avail, the Minotaur dragged Draco out of the cell.

Draco was dragged roughly out of the castle made of ice. He struggled against the ropes tied tightly around his wrists. He desperately pulled at the rope placed around his neck like a collar that was being pulled by one of the Minotaurs, leading him along like a dog.

He was lead into the courtyard of the castle. All around him stood statues of all kinds of creatures frozen in stone. He could sense that these statues were more than they appeared to be. He could feel the last traces of life forces within each statue.

Draco stopped short as he gazed into the one face he knew well, Mr. Tomnus.

"See, young prince," the Queen said in a cold voice. "That is the fate of all those who dare defy me. And soon, it will be your fate as well.

A harsh yank on his leash sent Draco stumbling in the snow and toward the Queen's sled once again.

Draco curled into a ball on the bottom of the sled, trying to seem as small and invisible as possible. He had a lot of experience with people like this and he had learned a long time ago that the best thing to do was to seem like you're not there.

It was the end of another long cold day when the White Witch's sled finally pulled to a halt and she started demanding that her army set up camp. Draco was dragged from the sled and tied to a tree.

'This is ridiculous,' thought Draco. 'I'm a wizard, if I had my wand they'd all be in serious trouble right now.' Draco may not have liked being dragged along on raids with his father, but it didn't mean he didn't learn a thing or two.

The Queen had gone off with her generals to start planning a way to overthrow Aslan's army, when Draco heard the sound of fighting in the distance, and it was getting closer.

Suddenly a group of two Centaurs, four cheetahs, and a couple of creatures Draco didn't know the name for burst into the clearing fighting the Witch's soldiers.

"Your Majesty, it is good to find you well," one of the Centaurs said.

"I'd be better if I wasn't tied up," replied Draco, oddly getting used to all these creatures calling him their king.

"That is what we are here for, we have come to rescue you," the Centaur replied. He then reached down and began to undo the ropes that held Draco in place. "Get on my back and hold on tight your Highness."

Draco awkwardly swung up onto the Centaurs back. He had never even ridden a horse before let alone a Centaur. But he held on as tightly as he could, and it was a good thing that he did, because as soon as he was on, the Centaur took off at a full gallop, the others in the rescue party covered their escape.

The ride was long and wild; it was all Draco could do to keep from falling off. He was so concerned with trying to stay on that he didn't have a chance to ask his rescuers the questions that were plaguing him.

Finally the rescue party came to a stop in a small clearing.

"We'll rest here for a while," the Centaur that Draco was riding declared.

Draco climbed ungracefully off the Centaur's back and landed almost in a heap on the ground. It took him a few moments to gather his wits before he was able to look around him. The snow was starting to melt, the trees were starting to grow leaves and even flower, and the air was noticeably warmer than it had been.

"Why is the snow starting to melt?" asked Draco. He was confused, hadn't everyone said that Narnia was locked in an eternal winter.

"It means the White Witch's power is beginning to fade," the Centaur replied.

"But how?" asked Draco, still confused.

"It is because the prophecy is being fulfilled. Your being here has caused Aslan to return and her power is being broken. Spring has come at last and the White Witch will fall," the Centaur replied.

"That damn prophecy again, I'm sick of prophecies," mumbled Draco. "How is it that you found me?" he asked addressing the Centaur.

"The Beavers came to the Stone Table telling us of what had happened and Fox has been following you since you were taken and led us here," the Centaur replied.

"We cannot stay here for too long," said one of the Cheetahs. "The White Witch might have sent a squad after the Prince."

"You're right," replied the Centaur. "We should go."

_Chapter 5_

The camp was far larger than Draco thought it would be. When they had reached the edge of it, the Centaur had let Draco walk.

"You must now meet Aslan," the Centaur said.

The camp was made up of many colorful tents and banners. The inhabitants of the camp were of every description imaginable, some Draco recognized from his own world and many he did not.

As he walked through the camp, all its inhabitants stopped to stare in awe at him. Even the trees had taken a human figure with their petals and waved at him. By now all the snow was gone and it looked as if it were full spring. A path opened up before him where the inhabitants of the camp had cleared the way. He followed the path through the silent camp until he had reached a large, red tent with a banner in red with a golden lion on it.

Draco was struck by how much the banner looked like the Gryffindor banner back at Hogwarts. He then thought it strange that he was thinking about Hogwarts at a time like this.

Draco stood in front of the tent for several minutes, not entirely sure what to expect. The entire camp was dead silent and now facing the tent expectantly.

The flap of the tent began to open and soon emerged the large golden head of a lion many times larger than any lion Draco had ever seen before.

Behind him the entire camp began to bow on one knee or however they were able given their forms. The lion completely emerged from the tent, its intense gaze locked on Draco.

Draco saw the others bowing out of the corner of his eye and did likewise, going down on one knee, his eyes never leaving those of the lions.

"Son of Adam, it is good to finally have you in our camp, safe and unharmed," Aslan declared, his voice deep and regal, projecting over the entire camp.

"It is good to be here, Your Majesty," Draco replied.

"All shall welcome Draco, Prince of Narnia," declared Aslan to the camp.

The camp then rose from their bows and erupted in cheers.

As the crowd roared, Aslan leaned forward toward Draco who was still kneeling and said, "Come, we have much to discuss, and there are some friends who will be eager to see you."

Aslan then turned and walked back into his tent, leaving Draco to follow. Draco entered the tent to find Mr. and Mrs. Beaver waiting for him.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alright," Mrs. Beaver cried, coming over and fusing with him. "We were worried sick."

The Beavers fussed over him for a while and Draco reassured them that he was alright. Finally a cough from Aslan got goodbyes from the Beavers and soon Draco stood alone in the tent with Aslan.

Draco was nervous; every adult he had ever known had ended up hurting him in some way. Except for the Beavers, but he couldn't bring himself to think of them as adults. Even Dumbledore, though he was sure the man hadn't intended too, he was just too obsessed with Potter to think about the welfare of his other students. Now Draco stood before another adult, who was most likely, angry at him and he had no idea what to expect.

"Do not be frightened of me child," said Aslan in a very calming voice. "You have been frightened too many times in your life already, I will not harm you. The Beavers have told me all that you told them and of what Mr. Tomnus told them."

Draco still did not let his guard down. Adults often made such speeches right before they hurt you.

"Mr. Tomnus is dead," whispered Draco.

"Those turned to stone are not dead, but merely imprisoned," replied Aslan calmly.

"It was still my fault," Draco replied quietly, blinking away tears that threatened to spill.

"What you did, you did thinking that your actions would save them. There is no fault in that," replied Aslan.

"No," Draco replied. "I am responsible, and I accept that responsibility."

Their eyes locked, Aslan searched Draco's eyes for a long moment and then slowly smiled.

"I am glad," Aslan said at last. "You will make a great king."

_Chapter 6_

The next few days were spent preparing Draco for battle. They fitted him for armor, taught him to ride a horse, and even began to train him to use a sword.

Somewhere along the line Draco had received the gift of a very fine sword and shield, both bearing Aslan's crest. He was getting over the fact that everything around him seemed to bear Gryffindor colors and the Gryffindor crest. He didn't think that it really mattered out here, although he was beginning to wonder if perhaps Gryffindor had once visited Narnia. He had also received a flask filled with the juice of a fire-lily which was supposed to be able to heal any wound.

Draco decided that he was really starting to like Narnia. He had been given his own tent, people treated as an adult, and fro the first time in his life he was actually starting to make friends. He felt like he could trust people and for the first time ever, he felt safe.

Draco had only been there for a couple of weeks when that safety was shattered.

The White Witch and a legion of her creatures made their way though the center of the camp. Four Minotaurs carried a chair in which the White Witch sat. She was dressed in the same white gown that she always wore. As the group reached Aslan's tent, the Minotaurs set the chair on the ground so that the Witch could get down.

Aslan slowly emerged from his tent to face the White Witch.

"What is it you want here Witch," demanded Aslan in a calm yet commanding voice.

"That boy," the White Witch said pointing a long thin finger at Draco, "is a traitor. And he belongs to me."

"He does not belong to you," replied Aslan.

"He is mine. By law as written down in the High Magic all traitors belong to me. His blood must be shed upon the Stone Table, a sacrifice must be made," demanded the White Witch.

"Don't quote the High Magic to me Witch, I was there when it was written," growled Aslan, lunging at the Witch. The Witch and all of her forces took an involuntary step back in fight.

"Come, we will discuss this in private," Aslan said leading the way into his tent, the White Witch following.

Draco and the rest of the army waited anxiously outside the tent, well in to the late afternoon.

"You don't really think Aslan is going to let her kill me, do you?" Draco asked the Beavers.

"Of course not, he'll come up with something," Mr. Beaver said.

Draco wasn't convinced. He knew about people like her, they would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and there was little others could do to defy then. Plus if what she said about it being a law was true, then he was really in trouble. Surely Aslan couldn't see any other way of satisfying the Witch.

After several hours the door to the tent finally opened and Aslan and the White Witch emerged. The Witch walked back to her chair.

"How do I know that you will keep you word?" the Witch asked turning back toward Aslan.

In response, Aslan took a deep breath and roared like the lion he was. The White Witch immediately sat down in her chair and ordered her creatures to leave.

Draco turned back toward Aslan.

"She has renounced her claim on Prince Draco," Aslan announced to the camp. The camp immediately erupted in cries of joy. Many of the creatures were patting Draco on the back and congratulating him. Draco however could not take his eyes off Aslan.

Aslan met his gaze for a brief moment, but it was long enough for Draco to see the intense sadness in his eyes before Aslan turned back toward his tent.

_To be continued_…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Me again. Hey look it only took me six months to update this time instead of a year! This one's really short, sorry. I'm working hard on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll update that one even sooner.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Again, this is dedicated to my adoring fans! There are eight of you now!!!!!!!!! I feel loved! I appreciate everyone of you, especially you Tuosto, you made my day!

Enjoy!

_Chapter 7_

It was the middle of the next night that Draco was awakened by a noise outside his tent. He immediately reached for his sword but relaxed when he saw Aslan's figure silhouetted against his tent. The great lion moved quietly away from the camp.

Wondering where the lion might be going, Draco crawled out of his bed and followed. Draco followed Aslan for a good distance into the woods before he was discovered.

"You don't have to hide in the trees, Son of Adam," Aslan said looking in his direction. "Join me."

Draco emerged from the woods where he was hiding. Embarrassed that he'd been caught, he slowly made his way toward Aslan.

"Walk with me a while," Aslan said, resuming his walk through the forest.

Draco laid a hand in Aslan's comforting mane and walked silently beside the lion. They had walked quite a ways and had reached the edge of a clearing at the top of the mountain when Aslan stopped and turned to the Prince.

"I must go on alone from here, Son of Adam. Whatever happens, you must not interfere or it will all be for nothing. Goodbye young one," Aslan said.

Draco remained where he was as Aslan continued on. He waited until Aslan was out of sight and quietly followed. Another useful skill he had learned from the Death Eaters. If Aslan hadn't been a lion with extremely acute hearing, Draco was sure he would never have heard him. Besides, Aslan had said not to interfere, that didn't mean he couldn't watch.

After only a few minutes, Draco could hear noise coming from up ahead. When he came around a bush he could see lights. As he crept closer, he could see the shapes of goblins, wolves, Minotaur's, and all manner of other creatures which Draco knew from previous experiences to be dark creatures. Draco situated himself in some bushes at the edge of the clearing. Far enough away so as not to be detected, but close enough to still get a good view.

Draco gasped as he watched Aslan walk willingly into hoard of dark creatures. The yelling and screams increased as the creatures noticed Aslan. As they parted, letting the Great Lion pass toward the Stone Table, Draco was able to see the White Witch standing on the Stone Table, dressed all in black and holding a long knife.

"So the Great Lion has come," the White Witch's voice echoed through the silence that had descended upon the gathering. "But will he keep his word?"

Aslan gaze never wavered from the Witch's. Draco held his breath, certain that any second Aslan was going to attack the White Witch. Instead was shocked when Aslan did nothing when the White Witch ordered, "Bind him!"

Goblins, apes, and many other creatures Draco could not name descended upon the lion, pushed him to the ground and began to bind his giant paws together. Shouting and cheering rose to an almost deafening volume as Aslan was bound and dragged toward the Stone Table.

"Stop!" the White Witch ordered. "Let him first be shaved."

A goblin brought out his knife and began to cut away at Aslan's mane while the others roared with laughter. Soon, almost his entire mane had been removed. They then continued to drag him up onto the Stone Table and laid him at the White Witch's feet.

_Why is he letting them do this?!_ Draco thought in dismay. _She said he's keeping his promise, I don't understand. Why would he promise this?_ Draco stared at the White Witch and suddenly recalled the day previous when the White Witch had marched into the camp and demanded his blood be shed.

_Oh god!_ Draco thought, _he traded places with me!_

The White Witch motioned at the creatures once more and the laughter stopped. A quiet chanting began. The Witch stooped down next to Aslan and said, "And now, who has won? Fool, do you think that by all this you would save the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? And who will take him out of my hand _then_? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost you own life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair and die."

As she said these words, tears began to fall from Draco's eyes. And even though he was hidden well in the dense bushes at the edge of the clearing, where he was sure no one would be able to see him, Aslan's eyes locked with Draco's. His eyes were filled with love, and Draco could swear that Aslan had just a hint of a sad smile on his face.

The Witch then lifted the knife and stabbed it into Aslan's chest.

Stay tuned….


End file.
